2 Heroes
by Kira Nakazato
Summary: Bagaimana ya rasanya punya kekasih seorang hero?
1. Chapter 1

_KIRA NAKAZATO_

_Declaimer : Capcom_

_Pair : DateSana slight ChikaNari_

_Anime : Sengoku Basara_

_Genre : Romance & Fantasy_

_Al-genre : Friendship & Humor_

_Rated : T_

_Warning : Boy x Boy, AU, OOC, OC (chara )_

_Sumarry : Bagaimana ya rasanya punya kekasih seorang hero?_

* * *

><p><em>DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!<em>

* * *

><p>Sudah tidak terhitung lagi jumlahnya seorang pemuda memasukkan makanan berbentuk bulat bernama dango ke dalam mulutnya.<p>

Dengan mata terpejam menghayati betapa nikmatnya rasa makanan favoritenya dari kecil itu tanpa mempedulikan pemuda lain yang duduk tepat disampingnya sambil memasang wajah super kesal.

" Yuki. Sudah hentikan! Nanti perutmu bisa meledak!"

Pemuda itu menarik lengan kanan sahabatnya yang memegang lima buah tusuk dango.

" Omo! Apa yang kau lakukan, Mori?" Tanya sang pemilik lengan dengan wajah yang dibuat sangar, padahal tidak ada sangar-sangarnya.

Mori menghela nafas. Selalu seperti, jika sahabatnya meminta ke kedai dango dekat sekolahnya, sahabatnya akan kalap dan lupa waktu untuk pulang kerumah. Seolah dunia hanya miliknya, eh. Maksudku dango hanya miliknya.

Memang sahabatnya itu langsung membayar karena keluarganya termasuk keluarga yang cukup. Cukup mampu maksudnya. Tapi bukan itu masalahnya. Bisa-bisa pulang nanti sahabatnya itu diikat di depan pintu oleh ibunya.

Dia kan khawatir. Apa tidak boleh? Lagipula ibu dari sahabatnya itu sudah meminta tolong untuk mengawasi sekaligus menjaga anak semata wayangnya yang kelewat polos itu.

Tanpa mengindahkan kata-kata sahabatnya, pemuda blasteran Jepang-Korea itu melahap tiga bulatan dango berukuran sedikit besar sekaligus.

Matanya mengerling jenaka melihat sahabatnya menutup mulutnya dengan bola mata yang membulat serta memberikan gesture seakan ingin muntah melihat caranya makan.

Dalam hati pemuda bermarga Sanada itu tertawa. Siapa suruh sahabatnya itu membuatnya kesal dengan berangkat terlebih dahulu ke sekolah meninggalkannya.

Padahal malamnya sang sahabat sudah mengiriminya e-mail bahwa pagi hari ini ia tidak bisa berangkat bersama karena ada tugas membereskan perpustakaan sekolah. Maka dari itu ia harus datang pagi-pagi sekali supaya tugasnya selesai sebelum bel pelajaran dimulai.

Tapi karena pemuda berambut cokelat almond itu tidak sempat membuka ponselnya jadi ia tidak tahu ada e-mail dari sahabatnya.

Maka ia dengan sengaja mengulur-ulur waktu supaya sahabatnya menjadi kesal.

Mori menatap jam tangan berwarna hijau miliknya sambil menggerutu.

Jarum pendek di jam tangannya sudah menunjuk tepat di angka empat. Dan tangannya sudah gatal ingin memukul kepala yang memiliki surai cokelat almond didepannya lalu menariknya pulang.

Ia yakin ketika pulang nanti ia akan mendapat ceramahan dari ibu tersayang. Yang bisa membuat telinganya berdenging semalaman.

" Yuki. Aku serius sekarang kita benar-benar harus pulang!" Dengan kesal Mori berkata lalu bangkit berdiri sambil meraih tas punggungnya.

Matanya yang berwarna cokelat gelap menatap sungguh-sungguh pemuda yang menguncir poni lurusnya dengan pita merah di depannya.

Yukimura atau yang biasa dipanggil Yuki itu meringis kecil melihat sahabatnya yang sudah bangkit berdiri. Sepertinya ia sudah harus menyudahi acara 'mari membuat Mori kesal'nya karena sungguh jika Mori sudah benar-benar marah sahabatnya itu bisa berubah menjadi monster. Eh? Apa ia terlalu berlebihan? Tapi memang nyatanya begitu.

Sambil mengerucutkan bibir merah natural-nya Yuki bangkit dari duduknya setelah meminum segelas teh hijau hangat. Kemudian dengan riang ia mengucapkan salam perpisahan untuk paman penjual dango favoritenya sebelum menarik Mori pergi dari sana.

.

.

.

Di tengah perjalanan pulang mereka Mori yang sedang mengayuh sepeda hijau-nya terus menerus mengoceh membuat Yuki yang sama-sama mengayuh sepeda merahnya memajukan bibir bawahnya.

Memang seperti ini jika Mori sudah sangat kesal. Ia akan memberikan petuah panjang kali lebar yang sebenarnya menurun dari ibunya. Tapi yang mengherankan jika ia dibilang cerewet melebihi ibunya oleh Yuki, Mori tidak akan terima. Ia sama sekali tidak mau mengakuinya.

" Mori-ie. Aku sudah berulang kali mendengar kalimat itu. Apa tidak ada kalimat yang lain?" Tanya Yukimura memotong Mori yang sedang berbicara tentang betapa pentingnya sarapan pagi sebelum berangkat sekolah yang sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan alasan mengapa Mori menjadi kesal tadi.

Mori mendelik kesal sambil menoleh ke arah belakang tepat dimana Yuki memasang wajah innocentnya. Ia sungguh ingin menonjok wajah manis sekaligus cantik sahabatnya. Seharusnya Yuki berterima-kasih karena sudah ia ingatkan tentang kebiasaan buruknya yang tidak patut di pelihara itu. Ia heran kenapa anak polos di disampingnya ini bisa menjadi sahabatnya.

" Mori-ie awas!" Seru Yuki sambil menunjuk ke arah depan Mori.

Tepat di depan Mori ada seorang pemuda berambut silver yang sedang membulatkan matanya melihat sepeda melaju ke arahnya. Tanpa sempat menghindar dan karena panik sepeda berikut pemiliknya serta pemuda berambut silver itu bertabrakan lalu jatuh dengan menimbulkan bunyi bising sesaat yang membuat kaget. Yuki hanya meringis kecil melihat kejadian itu tanpa berniat membantu.

Mori memekik sakit begitu berhasil mendudukkan dirinya di atas perut pemuda berambut silver itu. Duduk di atas perut? Eh?!

Iya, mereka terjatuh dengan posisi sepeda dan pemuda itu yang berdampingan dan untung saja tidak tertindih sepeda yang lumayan berat. Dan sebagai gantinya Mori lah yang menindih perut pemuda itu.

Pemuda berambut silver yang diketahui bernama Chosokabe Motochika itu memegang kepalanya yang pusing karena membentur aspal lumayan keras.

Mori membulatkan matanya, sungguh ia tidak sengaja menabrak orang di bawahnya ini. Dengan panik ia segera bangkit lalu menolong Motochika untuk duduk.

"Maaf. Kau baik-baik saja?"Tanya Mori.

Nafasnya berderu cepat karena saking paniknya. Ia takut kalau orang yang ditabraknya tadi kenapa-napa, misalnya cacat kaki mungkin? Sepertinya ia sama polosnya dengan Yuki sampai-sampai pemikiran seperti itu hinggap di kepalanya.

Lagipula mana mungkin seseorang yang tertabrak sepeda bisa langsung cacat? Paling hanya sebatas luka memar dan paling gawatnya pingsan karena shock.

Motochika tersadar dari rasa sakitnya lalu memandang pelaku penabrakan tadi yang memasang wajah khawatir.

Motochika mengeryitkan alisnya. Sepertinya ia pernah melihat anak ini sebelumnya. Tapi dimana? Alisnya menukik tajam sambil mengingat-ingat membuat Mori menatap bingung padanya karena tidak menjawab pertanyaannya.

Ah! Ia ingat! Orang ini salah satu adik kelasnya di sekolah. Tapi kenapa mereka masih memakai seragam sekolah? Bukankah sekarang sudah lewat jam empat? Dan seingatnya tadi sekolah bubar jam satu lebih tiga puluh menit karena ada rapat para Sensei. Dengan bingung ia bertanya dalam hati sambil melihat Mori dan Yuki secara bergantian.

Motochika kembali meringis saat merasa sikut lengan kanannya terasa sakit dan perih.

"Sebaiknya kita kerumahku saja. Aku akan mengobati lukamu! Sungguh aku minta maaf!" Mori berkata lagi kemudian tanpa persetujuan menarik Motochika ke arah rumahnya yang memang berjarak lima block dari tempat ia jatuh tadi serta meninggalkan sepedanya begitu saja di jalan.

Dan itu membuat Yuki yang sedang duduk di sepedanya dan melihat kejadian itu memiringkan kepalanya bingung. Uh, ia ditinggal sendirian. Ya sudah sekarang ia pulang saja.

"Hari ini eomma masak apa ya?" Tanyanya dengan riang lalu kembali mengayuh sepedanya pelan menuju rumah tepat di samping rumah sahabatnya.

"Tadaima~" Yuki mengucapkan salam begitu pintu utama rumahnya dibuka oleh butler milik ayahnya.

"Okaerinasai Yuki-sama ." Seorang Butler bernama Ikuto membungkukkan badannya kemudian tersenyum ramah menyambut anak dari majikannya.

"Ah, Ikuto!" Seru Yuki riang ia segera bergelayut manja di lengan Butler berwajah tampan itu.

Ikuto hanya tertawa kecil. Sudah biasa menghadapi sifat manja Tuan Mudanya.

"Kaasan ga Tousan mo, doko?" Tanya Yuki antusias.

Lengan putihnya sudah melingkar erat di pinggang Ikuto.

Membuat Ikuto mendongakkan kepalanya lalu menaruh jari telunjuk yang terbungkus sarung tangan berwarna putih di dagunya. Tanda ia sedang berpikir atau sedang mengingat-ingat dimana ia melihat sang majikan dan istri majikannya berada.

Mendadak Butler yang memakai tuxedo berwarna putih itu menepuk-nepuk pucuk kepala Yuki dengan pelan. Kalau tidak salah istri dari majikannya yang bernama Sunmi Sanada itu tadi pergi ke tempat mertuanya di Kyoto. Katanya ia akan pulang hari senin depan karena ada yang ingin didiskusikan dengan mertuanya yang sifatnya 11-12 dengan Sunmi. Yah, bisa dibilang mereka sangat klop.

Kalau majikannya tadi ada di ruang pribadi-nya sedang membaca beberapa dokumen dari perusahaan.

Yuki mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya penasaran karena memang tingginya tidak sebanding dengan Butler mantan pemain basket itu.

Ikuto kembali tertawa kecil lalu menjawab pertanyaan Tuan Mudanya.

"Tadi Sunmi-sama pergi ke Kyoto untuk menemui Baasan anda . Dan Kenji-sama sekarang ada di ruangannya."Jawabnya pelan sambil memandang lembut wajah Yuki.

Ia sudah menganggap tuan mudanya ini seperti anaknya sendiri. Karena dari umur tiga tahun ia sudah ikut ambil bagian mengasuh putera majikannya. Dan jangan tanya betapa lengketnya seorang Sanada Yukimura terhadap Butler ayahnya. Yuki sangat suka bermanja-manja dengan orang yang ia sayangi termasuk Butler ayahnya ini.

Yuki membulatkan mulutnya sambil berseru 'Ooh'pelan.

Setelahnya ia memeluk leher Ikuto dengan melompat meminta di gendong. Ikuto meringis pelan ketika dagunya beradu dengan kepala Yuki yang tadi tiba-tiba melompat. Sambil menunduk ia menggendong tuan mudanya seperti menggendong anak berjalan pelan menuju ruangan pribadi majikannya sambil sesekali tersenyum kecil mendengar senandung riang Yuki.

Tok! Tok!

Terdengar suara pintu diketuk dua kali membuat sang pemilik ruangan mendongakkan kepalanya dari kertas berisi dokumen di mejanya.

"Kenji-sama. Yuki-sama ingin bertemu anda." Kata sebuah suara di balik pintu.

Ah, ternyata puteranya sudah pulang ternyata.

"Masuklah." Suara baritone bernada lembut itu berkata lalu tersenyum.

Sedetik kemudian pintu terbuka dan menampakkan Butlernya sedang menggendong putera semata wayangnya yang tengah tersenyum lebar padanya.

Pria bernama lengkap Sanada Kenji itu tersentak kecil lalu bangkit berdiri dari kursinya.

"Astaga, Yuki. Jangan meminta gendong begitu, kau lumayan berat baby Dango." Kenji berkata panik lalu segera menghampiri puteranya yang sedang digendong.

Yuki mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia tidak terima dikatai berat. Berat itu kan identik dengan kata gemuk atau gendut dan ia tidak suka itu!

"Ikuto, maaf kau jadi menggendong Yuki begini." Kata Kenji lagi ia lalu mengambil alih menggendong Yuki dengan gaya bridal.

Ikuto tertawa kecil sebelum menjawab.

"Tidak apa Tuan. Lagipula Yuki-sama tidak berat." Jawabnya jujur.

Kini giliran Kenji yang mengerucutkan bibirnya. Pria berambut cokelat almond itu menatap Butlernya heran. Astaga apa ia lupa umur? Bisa-bisanya ia bertingkah kekanakan begitu. Tapi walaupun begitu wajahnya masih cocok-cocok saja. Bersyukur ia memiliki wajah baby face dan awet muda.

Ikuto tersenyum kecil melihat pemandangan itu. Majikannya memang terlalu baik hati.

Kenji kembali duduk di sofa miliknya sambil mengangkat Yuki yang memang bertubuh agak mungil ke pangkuannya.

"Baby Dango. Jangan ulangi lagi ya?" Kenji menatap wajah putih puteranya.

Yang kemudian diangguki dengan patuh oleh puteranya. Membuat ia gemas sendiri lalu mulai menggosok pipinya pada pipi puteranya. Ia selalu suka sikap penurut puteranya walau kadang-kadang jadi jahil jika sudah dihadapkan dengan 'dango' kesukaan puteranya. Dan ia yakin tadi puteranya pasti sedang berurusan dengan 'dango' hingga Yuki sampai pulang terlambat. Sepertinya ia juga harus berterima kasih kepada Mori yang mau menemani puteranya yang kelewat manja ini.

"Kenji-sama. Ada hal yang harus saya selesaikan." Ikuto membungkukkan badannya meminta ijin keluar ruangan untuk menyelesaikan tugasnya.

Kenji mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Butlernya kemudian tersenyum lebar.

"Ah, baiklah."

"Saya permisi." Kembali membungkukkan badannya Ikuto kemudian berlalu setelah mendapat lambaian tangan sekali dari majikannya dan menutup pintu.

"Jadi. Tadi apa yang dilakukan Yuki sampai pulang terlambat, hm?" Tanya Kenji. Tangannya mengelus surai lembut puteranya yang sudah menampakkan wajah mengantuk karena terbuai rasa hangat di bahu ayahnya.

"Umm." Gumamnya setengah sadar. Matanya sudah tidak kuat lagi menahan kantuk.

Kenji tersenyum kecil. Benar-benar puteranya ini. Baru saja ingin diajak mengobrol tapi lihat sekarang. Nafasnya sudah menghela teratur serta kelopak mata yang tertutup erat dan wajah nyaman.

"Oyasumi."

Kenji mencium sayang kening puteranya yang kini berusia 16 tahun itu. Ia baru ingat kalau tadi istrinya baru pergi ke rumah ibunya. Kalau saja istrinya melihat wajah tidur Yuki sekarang mungkin Sunmi tidak akan berhenti mencubiti pipi serta hidung Yuki hingga membuatnya terbangun dan menangis.

* * *

><p>Sore sudah beranjak menjadi malam. Sang Tuan rumah sedang melihat tayangan televise yang sedang menayangkan acara seputar bisnis.<p>

Tiba-tiba pintu utama rumah itu berbunyi membuatnya menoleh ke belakang. Tepatnya ke arah dimana sang pintu berada.

Seorang maid kemudian berlari tergopoh-gopoh dari arah dapur untuk membukakan pintu.

CEKLEK

Pintu itu terbuka yang menampilkan pemuda berwajah tampan dengan rambut raven dan mata berwarna gelap sedikit kebiruan.

"Selamat datang, Tuan." Sapaan dari sang maid membuat pemuda itu membungkuk kecil lalu melangkahkan kakinya masuk setelah terlebih dahulu dipersilahkan.

"Ah, Masamune!" Jelas sekali nada itu senang menyambut kehadiran tamunya.

Sang tuan rumah segera bangun dari duduk santainya lalu menghampiri pemuda yang terlihat lebih tua satu tahun umurnya dari puteranya.

Pemuda itu membungkuk sekali lalu tersenyum.

"Apa aku menganggu, Dad?" Tanyanya.

Pria berusia 40 tahunan itu menggeleng kecil.

"Tentu saja tidak, Son." Ia menepuk-nepuk pundak tunangan dari puteranya pelan.

Tunangan? Hei, dengan seorang pemuda? Maksudnya Yuki? Memangnya siapa lagi anak dari seorang Sanada Kenji? Ia hanya memiliki putera tunggal, ingat?

Tidak salah. Yukimura si mungil berwajah manis sekaligus cantik itu memang sudah memiliki tunangan dan tunangannya memang seorang laki-laki.

Yang kelak akan menjadi suaminya. Karena suatu alasan yang sebenarnya sangat istimewa.

"Yuki masih tidur dikamar." Kata Kenji mengerti arti tatapan mengeryit calon menantunya yang memandang seluruh ruangan disana.

Masamune kembali tersenyum meminta ijin kepada 'Dad'nya untuk menemui Yuki. Setelah mendapat anggukan ia segera melangkah menuju lantai atas lebih tepatnya ke kamar tunangannya.

.

.

.

.

Masamune membuka pintu bercat putih itu perlahan lalu memasuki kamar tunangannya. Setelah ia melangkah mendekati ranjang berukuran queen size di tengah ruangan. Ia kemudian duduk menghadap wajah tunangannya yang tertidur lelap. Ia bisa melihat poni yang diikat dengan pita merah di atas dahi tunangnnya membuat ia tertawa kecil. Manis sekali.

Ia kemudian menggoyang pelan bahu sempit Yuki. Membuat sang empu mengeryit merasa terganggu tapi tidak membuka matanya.

"Baby, please wake up." Pemuda blasteran Jepang-Kanada itu berbisik di telinga Yuki lalu kembali menegakkan tubuhnya yang tadi membungkuk.

Kelopak putih itu mulai terbuka dengan gerakan pelan. Ia tipe orang yang mudah terbangun dengan suara yang dekat dengan telinganya. Tapi minus untuk suara teriakan dan tindakan seperti ditendang atau di guyur air. Justru ia akan semakin terlelap. Aneh bukan?

"Ngh~" Gumaman itu keluar ketika mata itu sudah terbuka tetapi hanya pandangan kabur yang belum jelas terlihat.

Masamune menyelipkan anak rambut ke telinga Yuki yang tadi ada di pipi.

Yuki mendongak menatap orang yang sudah membangunkannya.

"Ryu?" Yuki menatap dengan pandangan sayu khas orang baru bangun tidur juga dengan suara seraknya.

"Yes, baby?" Masamune menatap lekat wajah putih Yuki.

Yuki terbatuk kecil lalu mengalungkan lengannya ke leher Masamune dan menariknya mendekat.

"Kapan kau datang?" Tanyanya sambil tersenyum. Manik cokelat terangnya berkilat senang.

"Baru saja."

Masamune mendekatkan wajahnya lalu mengecup bibir merah tunangannya seraya menghisapnya lembut. Tanpa membalas Yuki memejamkan matanya sambil mengeratkan pelukannya di leher pemuda berambut raven itu. Merasa pasokan oksigen di paru-parunya mulai menipis Yuki mendorong pelan dada Masamune.

Masamune menatap lekat wajah tunangannya yang memerah. Sungguh menggemaskan! Rasanya ia ingin menggigit pipi putih itu. Tapi urung dilakukannya karena setelahnya ia duduk sambil menyilangkan kakinya.

" Ryu~" Yuki memanggil dengan nada manja. Kedua telapak tangannya menangkup pipinya sendiri sambil mengerucutkan bibir merahnya yang sedikit membengkak.

Masamune mengusap rambut halus Yuki lalu mengecup puncak kepalanya.

" Ah. I have something for you. Wa-"

" Hah? Kau bicara apa?" Potong Yuki. Alisnya mengeryit bingung.

Masamune terbahak sambil memegang perutnya yang sakit. Astaga, ia lupa tunangannya ini sangat buruk dalam bahasa inggris. Tapi akibat lingkungan rumah dan keadaan sekolahnya yang bertaraf international memaksanya mau tidak mau harus memakai bahasa asing tersebut. Dan yang namanya kebiasaan itu sangat susah dihilangkan, benar begitu?

Akibatnya ia mendapat timpukan bantal dari tunangannya.

" Gomen." Masamune menghentikan tawanya lalu meraih kotak yang tadi ia bawa.

" Untukmu." Sambungnya.

" Oh? Nani kore?" Tanya Yuki antusias, mengambil kotak berpita merah itu.

" Buka saja."

Yuki kemudian membuka kotak berwarna biru gelap itu perlahan. Beberapa detik kemudian ia melompat girang setelah melihat isinya.

Terlihat sebuah sepatu berwarna merah di dalamnya.

" Gomawo!"

Membungkukkan badannya berulang-kali ia semakin tertawa girang menghiraukan Masamune yang menyuruhnya berhenti membungkuk.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Are you like?<p>

Lanjut atau tidak?

#slap

* * *

><p>Hai-hai~ cerita baru dari Kaze..<p>

Yang bingung aksen koreanya disini ya.

# -ie : itu semacam suffix di Korea, artinya mirip suffix – chan di Jepang.

# Omo: astaga.

# Gomawo: terima kasih.

# Eomma : ibu.

.

Yah sekedar pemberitahuan. Disini karakter Mori Motonari, Kaze balik namanya. Jadi disini marganya Motonari yang harusnya Mori.. so, jadi itu alasan kenapa Kaze panggilnya Mori.

.

Terakhir, adakah yang mau memberi masukan? Sangat Kaze tunggu ne..

Kaze coba membangkitkan pair ini because this is my favorite pair tapi nggk banyak yang bikin ff dengan pair ini..

Ah, sekian dulu ne~

.

RnR


	2. Chapter 2

_KIRA NAKAZATO_

_Declaimer : Capcom_

_Pair : DateSana slight ChikaNari_

_Anime : Sengoku Basara_

_Genre : Romance & Fantasy_

_Al-genre : Friendship & Humor_

_Rated :_

_Warning : Boy x Boy, AU, OOC, OC (chara )_

_Sumarry : Rahasia di balik penutup mata._

* * *

><p><em>Ini murni ide saya. Jadi jika ada kesamaan di dalamnya Kaze mohon maaf sebesar-sebesarnya.<em>

'_Karena Kaze itu... suka cerita yang ringan dan minim konflik'_

* * *

><p><strong><em>DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!<em>**

* * *

><p>Sanada Yukimura merupakan putera tunggal dari Sanada Kenji dan Sanada Sunmi. Ia lahir di Jepang tetapi saat usia lima bulan ia dibawa orang tuanya ke korea karena urusan pekerjaan hingga usia tujuh tahun. Setelahnya ia dibawa pulang kembali ke Jepang saat akan memasuki Sekolah Dasar.<p>

Saat itu pula ia bertemu dengan Motonari Mori yang rumahnya bersebelahan dengannya. Awalnya Mori adalah anak yang pendiam. Ia punya trauma saat umur lima tahun. Ia pernah disandera penjahat saat bermain di taman sendirian. Penjahat itu memanfaatkan Mori untuk menguras harta milik orang-tuanya.

Pertama kali bertemu ia merasa heran kenapa Mori selalu bersembunyi di belakang ibunya. Bahkan setiap kali ditanya olehnya Mori hanya menjawab dengan menggeleng atau menganggukan kepalanya. Tapi dengan ketulusan dan kebaikannya sampai sekarang ia bisa menjadi sahabat pemuda penyuka warna hijau itu. Bahkan membuat sifatnya berubah 180 derajat. Jadi pendiam ke cerewet. Haha, mungkin itu takdir.

Yuki sangat menyukai warna merah dan harimau. Ia sempat merengek pada orang tuanya supaya dibelikan, tidak tanggung-tanggung lima ekor harimau untuk dipelihara. Tapi di Jepang tidak diperbolehkan memelihara kucing besar itu. Harimau termasuk hewan langka dan dilindungi jadi sangat mustahil untuk memeliharanya.

Setelah di beri pengertian dan rayuan akhirnya Yuki mau mengurungkan niatnya itu.

Sebenarnya ia pintar. Tapi karena sifatnya yang terlalu polos ia jadi tidak bisa langsung menangkap apa yang disampaikan padanya. Butuh sedikit waktu untuk memprosesnya.

Ia juga merupakan anak yang istimewa. Walaupun ia laki-laki ia mempunyai rahim di dalam perutnya. Yang memungkinkannya untuk bisa hamil. Dan itu sebabnya tunangannya juga laki-laki. Hal ini sudah di ketahui oleh keluarga besarnya, keluarga tunangannya dan sekaligus sahabatnya.

Sementara Date Masamune adalah putra dari Date Misaki dan Date Arisa. Dikelilingi oleh mayoritas anak buah milik ayahnya yang berasal dari seluruh dunia. Ia terbiasa mendengar dan menggunakan bahasa asli milik ibunya.

Wajah tampannya yang nyaris pucat merupakan idola dari para siswi di sekolahnya. Tapi dengan cuek ia tidak menggubris kelakuan aneh siswi-siswi tersebut. Dari menyatakan cinta, mengajak kencan bahkan mengajak menikah. Semua itu hanya di anggap angin lalu. Lagipula ia sudah memiliki Yuki di hatinya. Dan tidak akan ada yang bisa menggantikan posisinya.

Merupakan rahasia besar. Keluarganya adalah anggota keamanan dunia yang bertugas memberantas kejahatan sekelas pengeboman suatu kota atau kudeta negara. Dan sebuah rahasia juga dari garis keturunan ayahnya memiliki kekuatan magis untuk melindungi orang yang dianggap paling berharga. Kekuatan itu juga mengalir dalam dirinya.

Ada beberapa marga yang memiliki kekuatan serupa dengan marganya dan mereka juga tergabung dalam anggota keamanan tersebut.

Salah satunya adalah marga Chosokabe.

Memang kekuatan mereka sejenis tapi memiliki elemen berbeda di setiap marga. Masamune misalnya. Ia sebagai keturunan Date memiliki elemen petir. Sedangkan Motochika memiliki elemen api.

Kedua keluarga itu merupakan keluarga utama dalam organisasi. Bagai hitam dan putih mereka saling melengkapi satu sama lain.

Tetapi akhir-akhir ini musuh bertambah kuat dari hari-kehari. Mereka juga memiliki kekuatan seperti halnya penjaga dari keluarga utama. Walaupun kekuatan mereka tidak sebesar milik anggota keamanan dunia tetapi dengan latihan dan cara licik mereka apa yang tidak akan mungkin.

Setidaknya mereka harus lebih waspada walaupun musuh tersebut belum menjalankan serangan dalam bentuk apapun.

* * *

><p>Setelah berkeliling taman kota dan membeli ice cream double cup rasa cokelat. Masamune dan Yuki duduk di salah satu bangku taman yang ada di sana. Dengan riang Yuki menjilat bergantian ice cream miliknya mengakibatkan daerah sekitar mulutnya terkena cokelat yang meleleh. Sementara Masamune duduk dengan tenang sambil mengunyah pelan permen karet rasa mint.<p>

Masamune melirik pemuda di sebelahnya. Dengan yukata berwarna merah darah bermotif bunga Yuki begitu terlihat... Ah, kenapa bisa ada laki-laki secantik ini? Masamune membatin. Ia mengusap wajahnya kasar.

" Yuki." Panggilnya.

Membuat yang dipanggil menoleh.

" Iya?"

Suara lembut itu membuat sudut bibirnya tertarik. Ia begitu menyukai suara itu. Ia rela melakukan apapun asalkan setiap hari dapat mendengar nada manja yang kerap kali di keluarkan pemuda di sebelahnya. Walaupun sudah lama ia mengenal Yuki tapi ia selalu berdebar senang saat bertemu dengannya.

Dulu ia begitu takut Yuki akan menolaknya saat keluarga mereka menjodohkan mereka. Karena ia sudah menyukainya saat pertama kali melihatnya. Saat itu ia melihat Yuki yang masih berumur delapan tahun berlarian mengejar seekor anjing yang tengah menggigit sebuah bola milik anak kecil yang tengah menangis di pinggir jalan. Ia berniat membantu tapi bodyguard ayahnya tidak mengijinkannya keluar dari mobil.

Ibunya yang menyadari aura tertarik milik Masamune lantas bertanya apakah ia menyukai anak yang tadi ia lihat. Bagai terkena mantera Masamune menjawab ' Yes, Mom. Let me to marry him'. Ibunya tertawa lepas begitu mendapat jawaban seperti itu. Ia mengira ibunya tertawa karena menganggapnya tengah membuat sebuah lelucon. Tapi siapa sangka beberapa tahun berikutnya ayahnya mengatakan padanya bahwa ia akan dijodohkan dengan anak yang ia lihat beberapa tahun lalu. Sungguh, ia merasa sangat senang dan setengah tidak percaya. Walaupun ia masih sekolah ia tidak akan menolak kesempatan langka itu. Ia tidak peduli jika nantinya ada orang lain yang tidak menyukainya karena hal itu.

Tapi satu hal yang selalu ia ingat. Ayahnya mengatakan ' Jika kau sampai membiarkan Yuki terluka kau juga akan merasakan lebih apa yang Yuki rasakan '. Kalimat itu selalu terngiang di dalam kepalanya. Dan ia berjanji akan menjaga Yuki walaupun harus mempertaruhkan nyawanya.

Setelah semalaman ia memikirkan jawaban apa yang akan diberikan oleh Yuki. Akhirnya Yuki memutuskan untuk menerimanya. Walaupun tidak begitu mengerti apa arti bertunangan sebenarnya karena kepolosannya. Membuat Masamune tidak berhenti tersenyum seharian. Dan untungnya itu hari minggu kalau tidak mungkin fans Masamune di sekolah akan kejang-kejang jika melihatnya mengingat Masamune terkenal cuek.

.

.

.

Masamune menarik pelan belakang leher Yuki hingga membuat Yuki menghadap padanya sambil memasang wajah bingung. Ia kemudian membenamkan wajahnya di leher Yuki yang terekspose karena ia menarik Yukata milik Yuki sedikit turun, meresapi aroma lavender yang menguar dari leher putih itu. Hal itu membuat pipi Yuki bersemu merah. Untung tidak ada orang di sekitar mereka.

" Ry-"

Ah sepertinya salah karena setelahnya-

" APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA YUKI DASAR MESUUUUM!"

BLETAK

Ternyata ada yang memergoki mereka berdua.

" HEI?!"

Yuki membulatkan matanya kaget. Ia refleks menolehkan kepalanya kesamping tepat ke arah sang pemukul kepala tunangannya berada.

Mori menatap galak kearah Masamune yang tengah mengusap-usap kepala belakangnya. Enak saja si muka pucat itu berbuat macam-macam pada sahabatnya.

Mori memutari bangku taman yang diduduki oleh Yuki dan Masamune lalu menarik Yuki berdiri untuk menyembunyikan sahabatnya di belakang tubuhnya.

" Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Masamune bertanya kesal.

Ia bangkit berdiri hendak menarik Yuki tetapi Mori menunjukkan kepalan tangannya terlebih dahulu.

Masamune menghela nafas. Sangat menyebalkan jika Mori sudah ada di dekat Yuki. Ia tidak akan mengijinkan siapapun kecuali keluarga Yuki sendiri dekat-dekat dengan Yuki sekalipun ia tunangannya.

" Yuki. Kau tidak apa-apa? Apa yang dilakukan si mesum itu padamu?" Mori memberondong Yuki dengan pertanyaan sambil memeriksa apakah ada bekas aneh di leher Yuki.

Yuki menggembungkan pipinya.

" Aku baik-baik saja, Mori-ie." Yuki meyakinkan Mori yang memasang wajah khawatir padanya kemudian menatap Masamune sambil tersenyum lebar.

Masamune yang melihatnya seketika aura gelapnya hilang digantikan backround bunga-bunga yang beterbangan.

" Yo, Mori! Maaf terlalu lama." Suara itu membuat ketiga pemuda yang terjerat suasana canggung menoleh secara bersamaan.

Mori menampakkan senyum manisnya. Masamune menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Sementara Yuki memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

Mori segera menghampiri si pemanggil lalu mengambil kantong kertas berisi sosis panggang.

Motochika tersenyum kecil melihat ekspresi senang pemuda manis dihadapannya.

" Kenapa kau juga ada di sini, Motochika?" Masamune menyela aura lovey-dovey ChikaMori yang menguar.

Motochika menoleh kaget. Ia baru sadar ada Masamune di sini.

" Masamune? Lama tidak bertemu. Aku sedang menemani kekasihku jalan-jalan disini." Jawab Motochika kalem membuat Mori yang mendengarnya refleks menginjak kaki Motochika keras-keras. Motochika memekik tertahan lalu melayangkan pandangan bertanya. Apa salahku? Tanyanya dalam hati.

Sambil menahan tawanya Masamune menggendong Yuki yang melingkarkan lengan di bahu tegapnya kemudian berjalan meninggalkan ChikaMori tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Motochika.

" Ah, Mori-ie aku pergi dulu ya~" Yuki melambai semangat.

" Hati-hati dijalan." Tanpa sadar Mori balas melambai.

Begitu pasangan DateYuki sudah tidak terlihat ia kembali berteriak tersadar akan sesuatu.

" KAU MAU MEMBAWA YUKI KEMANAAAA?!"

" Mori... sudahlah." Motochika mencoba membujuk. Ia harus sabar punya kekasih yang sifatnya mudah meledak.

Tapi dasarnya Mori yang sudah kesal ia malah sudah mulai mengoceh tentang kentang rebus yang tadi pagi ia makan. Tidak ada pilihan lain Motochika mengecup singkat pipi kanan Mori membuat segala ocehannya terhenti.

Mori membulatkan matanya. Kepalanya sudah berasap. Gawat! Dalam hitungan detik tubuhnya sudah limbung, nyaris terjatuh kalau saja Motochika tidak dengan sigap menangkapnya. Ia pingsan membuat Motochika panik dan dengan terburu-buru menggendongnya sambil menelepon Ibunya di rumah karena saking bingungnya hendak berbuat apa.

.

.

.

Sebenarnya Motochika tidak terlalu dekat dan mengenal seorang Date Masamune. Ia cuma pernah bertemu beberapa kali di pertemuan yang diadakan sebulan sekali di organisasi. Ingat, ia merupakan salah satu anggota marga yang penting jadi sekali-kali ia harus datang ke pertemuan penting itu. Pernah sekali ia mengobrol dengan Masamune dengan durasi hanya lima menit yang menghasilkan ia tahu nama serta dari keluarga mana Masamune berasal. Ia baru akan mengajak Masamune untuk berteman anak itu sudah terlebih dahulu melarikan diri dengan handphone di telinganya dan wajah panik.

Oh, dan ia punya kabar gembira. Sore tadi ia berhasil menyatakan cintanya pada pemuda manis penyuka sosis panggang bernama Mori, tentu saja. Diluar dugaan Mori menerima perasaannya dengan wajah memerah karena saking malunya. Ya ampun. Padahal baru beberapa menit ia mengenal Mori. Tapi ia begitu terpesona dengan sikap yang dimiliki pemuda itu. Menurutnya Mori begitu baik walau cerewet. Salahkan saja otak jeniusnya yang mendadak blank hingga berani memerintahkan mulutnya untuk segera 'menembak' pemuda manis itu. Seakan terkena sihir dari nenek-nenek jelek yang pernah ia lihat di televisi sewaktu ia kecil. Tapi ini lain, penyihirnya manis man~ siapa coba yang tidak akan tersihir?

Mendadak Motochika membayangkan Mori yang memakai pakaian penyihir sedang terbang dengan sapu terbangnya lalu tersenyum manis padanya. Ah~ memikirkannya saja sudah membuat otaknya konslet. Lihat saja ia sudah seperti orang idiot. Dengan telapak tangan menyangga dagunya serta pupil matanya yang berada di sudut, seperti akan menyatu. Jangan lupakan mulutnya yang menganga.

Ya ampun Motochika. Ngomong-ngomong sekarang ia sedang berada di kamar Mori yang bernuansa hijau. Menunggu si empunya kamar tersadar dari pingsannya. Sebenarnya ini salahnya juga karena dengan seenaknya mencium pipi Mori yang sangat menggoda iman itu. Menghasilkan Mori yang pingsan mendadak.

Ia tertawa dalam hati. Ia berjanji nanti jika Mori sudah sadar ia akan meminta maaf.

" Ngomong-ngomong bibirmu lembut juga ya." Motochika berkata sendiri dengan suara pelan. Pemuda tinggi itu mengusap-usap punggung tangan Mori seraya mengulum senyum.

Tanpa menyadari Mori yang sudah sadar tapi belum sempat membuka matanya kembali pingsan karena mendengar kalimat yang dilontarkan Motochika.

* * *

><p><em>Gomen~ sebenarnya ini lanjutan yang udah di ketik tapi lupa mau publish, nyohoho.. jangan bakar saya ya~ _

_Nah, yang penasaran buat nungguin lanjutannya Kaze harap sedikit bersabar ya.. setelah ini Kaze nggk tahu bakal bisa cepet update apa kagak, soalnya kebutuhan school yang nggk bisa diremehkan ne~ jadi harus diurus dulu biar nggk rewel_

_Sekali lagi Kaze minta maaf,_

_Tapi bagi yang mau ngasih ide bakalan Kaze terima senang hati.._

_Yosh! Sampai jumpa ^^_

.

.

.

.

**RnR**


End file.
